


Desperate Househusbands of Voltron

by Haru (ejb1997)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Orphanage, Same-Sex Marriage, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb1997/pseuds/Haru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years have passed since the Voltron paladins defeated the Galra Empire, and their leader Zarkon. But what are they to do after that? They certainly can't just wander around in space for years on end, waiting for a threat that likely won't come. After much thought, the paladins agree it's time to move on, and return to the place they once called home. But when it comes to the Red and Blue paladins, things are hitting a rough point, and Lance is beginning to feel concerned. Perhaps a surprise might help bring a little light into their new household. </p><p>Story edited by: Rishfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married Life

So many years had passed since the newest five paladins were brought together to defeat the Galra Empire. The Empire had struck fear into the hearts of those they conquered, and numerous lives were lost during the countless battles. But the paladins held strong and their bravery never wavered. It took seven full years for the paladins to defeat Zarkon and his Empire, and even then, the aftereffects were there. Planets were still rebuilding themselves from the war torn state they had been left in. But all in all, the planets, the universe, Had been saved.

After defeating their greatest enemy, the paladins were left without a duty, without a purpose. Sure, they were still defenders of the universe, but currently, there was no one to defend from. They were lost. And that’s when they decided to travel home. Back to Earth, which they had been absent from for all this time. They were welcomed with cautious arms. It was hard for humans to believe anything they said, as the threat of the Galra’s hadn’t reached their planet before their defeat. But at this point, it mattered not, and each one made it a point to go their own way, and return to the lives they had left behind.

 Everyone had moved on from their lives as paladins, and they all lived happily on Earth, still keeping in touch of course. And three years later, people forgot about the return of the paladin heroes. Leaving each of them to live their lives in a quiet peace.

  “Hey Keith! I think I finally was able to recreate the food goo! Sure tastes like it,” Lance called in from the kitchen. For several days he had been trying to recreate that disgusting, yet satisfying taste only food goo could produce, though the previous attempts were to no avail.

 “Hm? That’s nice.” Keith’s eyes glanced back to the mediocre chef before returning to the television he had been watching with extreme boredom.

 “You know a little enthusiasm would be appreciated.” No response. Of course.

 For quite some time now, these short responses in a cold monotone was all that came from the former red paladin. It was a little concerning to Lance as he had never really acted this way. Sure, he was stubborn and often responded coldly, but never with little to no emotion. Lance merely heaved a sigh and went back to taste testing. His entire body shuddered at the taste. If anything, it was probably the closest taste to food goo they were going to get. It had been so long that he missed that revolting goo, which was really saying something about how badly he missed being a Voltron paladin. However, what’s done is done.

 Eyes going back to staring through the bar of the kitchen, and into the living room, his lips curved into a frown. Something wasn’t right with Keith. Setting down the utensils he currently held, Lance walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch to stare down his husband that resided on it.

 “Keith, is something wrong,” Lance asked with a cock of his head.

 The boy in question looked from the television to Lance and this time, it stayed on him. “Nothing really. Does something seem wrong?”

 “Duh something seems wrong, I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t.” Lance let out a breath from his nose, sitting on the arm of the couch. “Seriously though, you seem, off. Is something bothering you? You can tell me.”

 “I’m telling you nothing’s wrong. Just bored is all.”

 “Then how about we call up Pidge and Hunk to hang out?”

 “Don’t bother them idiot, you know Pidge has her studies, and Hunk is pretty far away from us. It’ll only be a nuisance.”

 “Okay, then you think of something.”

 “Lance, the point of being bored is that I can’t think of anything. Just, go back to the goo, alright?”

 Not satisfied with the answer he got, Lance stood. He grimaced to himself before returning to his work in the kitchen. This was getting a little scary. It wasn’t just boredom. Even as Lance tried to ignore his thoughts, they rattled his brain like no one’s business. Once more, he left the kitchen, but instead, walked out into the living room, only to take a sharp turn and enter the hall leading to the small foyer and stairs of their home. Taking the stairs, he entered their bedroom and just sat on the bed, with his head in his hands. He wanted to help, but with Keith being so stubborn, he couldn’t figure out what to do. Groaning, his hands dropped and his eyes traveled around until landing on a family photo, propped on the night stand.

 Taking the photo, he stared down into the eyes of each of his family members. It was a photo taken at the wedding reception. Seeing the small bits of cake on everyone easily got the paladin to snicker. Everyone, including Keith, looked so happy; His smile right at home with the little girl sitting on his shoulders. Why was that?

 That’s when it hit him. His eyes widened and Lance stared at the large smile on Keith’s face in the photo. After the wedding, they had moved out into their own home, a small home, only able to fit four at the most. Back with the McClain’s, there was room for more than six at a time. They had spent a year and a half in that house, and ever since they moved, Keith seemed to only get more and more distant and lethargic as time passed. ...So that was it.

 Grinning, Lance shook his head and set the photo down again. A rush of confidence flooded through him and he stood, running down the stairs, into the living room, and almost crashing into the wall due to socks on hardwood flooring. “KEITH!”

 The sudden shout made Keith nearly fall from his spot and his head shot up to look at Lance. Seeing he was okay, and unhurt, he slumped back down saying, “What is it?”

 “Put on your shoes, we’re going for a drive!”

 “Huh? Why? Do we need something?”

 “Can’t a guy ask his husband out for a drive without being questioned? Honestly...”

 Keith only got more confused by the answer given, but knew that look Lance was giving him. It meant that he wouldn’t rest until he agreed. So, with a light moan of annoyance, he sat up again and stood, shutting off the television and going towards the front door to put on his shoes, grumbling a “Fine…” on his way over.

Lance followed Keith grabbing the car keys off their special little hook by the door and proceeded to put his own shoes on. He knew this was probably highly confusing, but if he was right, then perhaps Lance would finally be able to see Keith smile again, even if only a little.


	2. Remember to Smile

A low hum droned through the ears of the two men in the car. The radio was certainly on, but it was on such a low setting that the engines rumble and the whisper of the air conditioning had taken over as the most dominant sound. Keith had not said one word since they stepped into their vehicle. He probably thought this outing was pointless, and if Lance’s hunch was wrong, then it certainly was. Glancing to his husband, Lance easily noticed the way he slumped. He noticed the elbow resting on the door; his hand holding up his chin. He couldn’t see those purple eyes of his, but they were likely idly watching as the scenes of their town passed by. 

The path Lance was taking had no purpose and he was, as advertised, just driving around. But he made sure to keep passing a certain place. Call it... an experiment.

“Lance, do you even know where you’re going?” Keith asked without even looking to his left.

“Of course I do!”

“Isn’t that what you say when you  _ don’t _ know where you’re going?”

Lance’s mouth opened to respond, but just closed in a failed attempt at speech. Well, he wasn’t wrong. But what else was he supposed to say?! Turning his attention back to the road instead of on his grumpy spouse, he slowly came to a stop at a red light. Perfect. They were right at the intersection they needed to be at. Now he looked straight at Keith to observe. Leaning forward, a brow raising his suspicion, he just barely caught the red paladin’s line of sight. Those dark eyes were riddled with curiosity, staring at the only building beside them. A goofy grin spread on Lance’s face, knowing what was wrong now.

He felt so excited, knowing he had figured out why Keith was so grumpy, and why he was so quiet. A little...too excited. A car’s horn blared from behind them, making the distracted Lance jump, hands scrambling in the air before he began to drive through the now green light.

Keith was now the one to think his spouse was acting weird. Why was he so distracted? And why were they just driving around with no sense of where they were going? Then again, Lance wasn’t exactly the best when it came to dates. After all, one of their first ones was a “romantic dinner and stargazing” that included food goo as the main dish, and two people crammed into a lion head built for one. “How...about we go get some ice cream or something? From that shop you like,” he suggested.

Surprised at the sudden interest in this drive around date, Lance turned his head for a split second before looking forward once more. “Uh...sure! We can go there.”

“It’ll be my-”

“Up-up-up!” One of Lance’s hand moved from the wheel to extend to the side with his index finger extended. “I suggested the drive, I pay.”

“How bold,” Keith scoffed, giving a playful grin. 

With the boost of ego, Lance straightened his posture, as if he just proved one of Einstein’s theories wrong. It was so painful for Keith to watch that it was actually funny. To think he married this big of a dork.

Lance really was proud, though. It was the first time in a while something truly sassy came out. He missed the bickering, the snarky remarks, and the light insults paired with weak punches or shoves. The quiet Keith was just too...well, quiet! He wasn’t sure if the remark was fabricated so he appeared to have a little fun, but he honestly didn’t care one bit.

Parking the car with less than average accuracy, the McClain’s stepped out of their car and walked into the small, yet popular ice cream shop. With a classic look, all wrapped up with its antique decor, it was a homey place that many people adored. Plus, it had the best ice cream in town. Luckily, they caught the line at a low point, so the wait wasn’t too terrible. Each male ordered and after paying and getting their sweet treat, they sat at one of the inside tables to eat. Lance easily began to glare at his husband’s choice: plain vanilla with chocolate syrup. “You get the same thing each time we come here. You  _ suuure _ you don’t want to try my mint chocolate chip~?”

“I don’t want to hear complaints from the guy who also gets the same flavor each time but still manages to get it all over his face,” Keith mocked.

Lance’s eyes widened, and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Touché”

The silence got Keith to raise a brow. “You thinking of wiping it at any point?”

“I could...I could. Or..you could take it off yourself~”

And there it was. That famous eyebrow wiggle he perfected. The one that worked on absolutely no one, and really only accomplished giving secondhand embarrassment to those that witnessed it. Keith huffed out a breath of air, standing up a little to lean towards the expecting flirt. With closed eyes, Lance readied himself for something sweet and cute, like something in a teen romance novel. However...he did  _ not _ expect the rough napkin that was pressed to his lips. Subsequently, it was rubbed into his skin, making it feel like Keith was trying to sandpaper off his precious lips.

Pulling away, Lance put a hand over his mouth in both pain and mock offense. The one across from him merely sat back down with a shrug. “You said to get it off myself, so I did.”

“That didn’t mean to sandpaper my face!”

“To each his own.”

Pouting, Lance removed his hand to reveal his reddened upper lip and right cheek. “Meanie,” he whined, then proceeded to stuff his face with a large spoon of his ice cream.

_ “Pfft!” _

Lance’s head shot up, catching Keith with head turned to the side, a fist covering his mouth. Well, at least he was still able to laugh. The old Keith was still in there. Glaring once more, Lance forced a quick breath out his nose. Taking the cup of ice cream, he spun in his chair to sit on the side, head tilted up in a snooty fashion. Right now, Keith was on the shun list. But, while the red paladin wasn’t looking, his spouse would sneak a smile while also sneaking glances.

 

_ See? You look so much better with that smile, Keith… _


	3. Good Company

Within the hour, both boys had finished each of their cup and returned to their vehicle. Of course, Lance had given up on the shunning act he put on and Keith was finally responding a lot more than normal. It had been a while since they even had a date like this. But even if Keith was enjoying himself, back home, it would go back to that mundane routine he had gotten himself stuck in. 

As they sat in the car, both tried thinking of something to do next. Lance wanted to wait out his surprise for a bit and Keith? Well, he was a little slow when it came to thinking up date ideas that didn’t include food. That was really the only type of date he had experience with, so it made sense for him not to know of anything else.

“Think of anything?” Lance asked.

“Nope,” Keith responded with a pop of his lips.

“Hmm. We already went out for ice cream…”

“That felt more like babysitting than a date”

“Hey!” Lance pouted with a huff and stared at the ice cream shop through the front window of the car. “I wasn’t  _ that _ bad…”

“Yeah, tell that to the 20 napkins we used only on you.”

With another growl from Lance, they both went back to thinking. Keith did get some amusement in caring for his messy husband, but of course, he wasn’t going to let him know that. His ego was already big enough.

“We already ate so it can’t be a food place,” Lance mused with his knuckle resting on his lips.

A few more seconds of thought and Lance’s eyes widened, signalling to Keith that he had an idea. “I got it!” The boy quickly put on his seatbelt and started up the car. Keith had to first register what was going on before going into buckling his own seatbelt. Once the click was heard, the car began backing out and driving out of the tiny strip and onto the road.

“So do you mind telling me what your idea is, or am I gonna just be left in the dark?” Keith questioned.

“The park! I figured we can walk around or something, burn off the ice cream. I still have to keep my figure, after all.”

“What figure?”

Lance glared at his husband before returning his eyes to the road. “I have a figure! It’s there…somewhere.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith went to looking out the window at the passing cars. He was still completely puzzled to what this was all about, but it was nice. It was nice to go out once in awhile. It was even better that he got to spend it with his goofy spouse. He wasn’t sure why he was so excited to go to the park, but then again, he was almost like a dog. He needed to run around to get the energy out.

_ The fact that I’m comparing him to a dog should be concerning...but then again, it’s Lance… _

After many moments of the white noise silence they had while driving to the ice cream shop, the car was parked yet again. Stepping out, Keith looked at the way Lance had parked and gave a satisfied nod. At least this time it wasn’t right on the line. It was still crooked though. After appraising Lance’s parking abilities, he joined him over on the sidewalk and they walked together following the path.

The park in their town was a pretty standard size. Had a big enough grass field for many different sports, several benches and covered picnic tables, and two full playgrounds. It was very popular with kids since it had one for both the older and the younger ones. It was much different than the playgrounds meant for all ages. As the couple walked down the sidewalk and through the park, Lance had at some point snuck into holding Keith’s hand. While he sort of enjoyed this gesture, it as a little embarrassing when the old ladies would giggle and he could hear comments on them being adorable together.

They were lucky enough to have come back in a time where same sex relationships were pretty accepted by most people. But no matter what, they still got stares and the old ladies never backed down. This is the only thing that embarrassed Keith the most, and his reddened face only made it cuter for the spectators.

Passing the two playground, they could hear the lively screams of the children on them. Both looked towards the areas to see about 18 children having fun. It was always pretty enjoyable to watch the kids. Hearing them playing pretend was probably a favorite for the red paladin, especially when there was the rare set of five that were playing Voltron. Their legacy had died down into an urban myth, but sometimes kids still liked to think there were superheroes living among them. While Keith was distracted, he didn’t notice that Lance’s hand was now missing, but also, his body.

Once realization set in, he began to look around only to swear under his breath when he found him. Lance, a grown man, was over by the swings. Groaning, Keith walked over and watch his husband try and make a difficult decision.  “I swear if you pick-”

“Hey Keith, watch me fit into one of the baby swings!”

Well, that certainly didn’t work. Keith merely stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest to watch this dork try to fit in the swing. 

Lance, however, was having the time of his life. Stepping into the basket from the back he stood up and looked down at both the husband, and the few kids watching him. Carefully, he put his foot through the hole and lowered his body down. Once one leg was in, it was time for the other. His thigh was squeezed a little in the hole he already had his leg through, but he tested that he could still move it. With the same slow pace, Lance’s other leg fit through the hole, and with a small hop to get his bottom of the edge of the seat he was in.

Looking incredibly proud of himself, he took in all the claps of the children who were impressed that an adult could fit in there. The older kids of course, began to go after the other baby swing but this is when Keith stepped in. “Nope. Don’t copy him. He’s an idiot. And you’ll likely get stuck.” Of course, there were protests, but eventually they backed down from trying at the swing.

“What makes him an idiot? He got in just fine,” asked a child, around the age of 12.

“Sure, he got in, but he likely can’t get out,” Keith answered.

“I can too get out! Just watch!” Lance exclaimed.

Taking both chains, he began trying to pull himself out. Keyword: ‘trying’. His thighs were stuck. With the angle he was trying to move his body, they wouldn’t even budge. Once the kids began to laugh, he gave up and hung his arms to his side. Keith then had to endure the puppy dog eyes he had used so many times on people like Shiro who was to kind for his own good. It didn’t work one bit on anyone else.

“You know this scene is actually quite fitting for you Lance, hold on.”

Taking out his phone, Keith stepped back and held it up so Lance was completely centered. Before the poor victim had time to interject, the picture was already taken.

“You better not send that!” Lance warned.

“Oh, this is just for personal enjoyment. I won’t send it. If I did Pidge would have a riot.”

Keith was enjoying looking at the picture, and planned to keep his promise. It was just to be kept on his phone for a good pick me up. Showing it to others was going a little too far, though maybe in the future Lance would allow him to share it.

“Fine. You got me, now help me out!”

“Alright you big baby,” Keith said as he put his phone away.

Walking up to the swing, he went around grabbing the back of the swing. Slowly, it was tilted forward. Lance’s arms reached out for the ground and some of the children actually went to help pull him. The older kids began to help lift the basket with Keith in order to get it higher. With teamwork, Lance was finally freed from his tiny trap. After thanking all the kids, they said goodbye and walked off with a huffy Lance rubbing his sensitive thighs. 

“You better not show that picture,” Lance grumbled.

“I told you, I won’t.”

“Good. Now, let’s go.”

“Go? We just got here!”

“Well, I have a surprise place I want to go to and I don’t know when it closes.”

“Alright…?”

Keith was extremely confused but went along with it. At this point, he was just following Lance since he seemed to be the one leading this date. But where else was there to go? And how come he didn’t think of this surprise place earlier? Either way, both made it back to their car and were on the road yet again.

“Put on the sleep mask in the glove box,” Lance ordered.

“Why?” Asked Keith, even though he was already getting it out.

“Just do it. It’s a surprise place, so the point is for you to be surprised!”

“Alright, since you seem so insistent…”

Putting the mask on, Keith’s head leaned back into the headrest. He was completely unaware of where they were going. What was so important that he wasn’t able to see it? He just hoped this wasn’t one of Lance’s elaborate pranks. It didn’t seem like it, since usually he was worse at hiding his pranks.

It took 15 minutes to reach their destination. Keith was still confused and just sat patiently when the car was parked. Lance got out and ran around opening Keith’s door and helped him out. Stepping onto the gravel beneath him, Keith turned his head around, hearing that wherever they were, it was close to a major road.

“So, you know how you said you were bored earlier?” Lance began, causing Keith to turn to the sound of his voice.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I got to thinking, and I noticed you were never bored when we were at my house, or even in the castle.”

“I mean, we were fighting aliens most every day, so-”

“Shush! Anyways, I got to thinking-”

“Wow, that’s a shock…”

“Hey!”

Walking through the lot, Keith noticed the change from gravel to concrete as he said his little tease. They stopped moving and he was positioned to face...something.

“I got to thinking, and I thought of something that might help get rid of your boredom!”

Feeling hands on the side of his head, Keith awaited the reveal of this mystery place. The string wrapped around his head was lifted slowly, as if for dramatic effect.

“Lance…” drawled Keith

“Alright, alright!”

The string was lifted off his head and Keith blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the rush of outside lighting. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked up to the building in front of him.

“An...orphanage…?”


	4. We Are One

“An...orphanage?”

“Yeah!”

Turning to his husband, Keith noticed Lance had now taken a position of presentation. His hands were outstretched to the building like he was introducing a circus act to come pouring out of it. His eyes were even darting back and forth, paired with a large smile that felt a little forced. Was he being serious? An orphanage?

“Lance?” Keith asked.

“Yes?” Lance was beginning to get a little bit worried that his plan might not have worked.

“I’m pretty sure adopting a child is not the cure for boredom.”

It took a few seconds for Lance to remotely recognize the flaw in what he’s done. His face was like a book and showed each cog turning to figure out what Keith had meant. His eyes widened once realization hit him and those outstretched arms began to flail in front of him to as if there was a fly buzzing around.

“No no no no no no! That’s not what I mean! Jeez, how did you even come up with something like that?!” Lance corrected.

“You brought me to an orphanage! What else am I supposed to think!?” Keith argued with a huff.

“Duh! You’re supposed to think that we’re coming here to entertain the kids, not adopt one!”

“Only you would think something like that after being brought here.”

“I wouldn’t be the only one!”

“Yes you would!”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

With thinned eyes and furrowed brows, the couple stared each other down, lips pursed, and neither backing down. A few passersby noticed the stand off and whispered to those they were walking with, or just stared, wondering what was going on. Anyone would assume it was a fight over if they should adopt, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. This staring contest lasted for less than a minute before Lance gave a small snort. Then Keith did. Soon enough, both were laughing about the ridiculousness that just ensued. Both took some time to calm down before facing each other once again.

“So explain to me what exactly you came up with in that head of yours to lead us here,” Keith requested through a light chuckle. Lance’s eyes looked away once before responding.

“Well, I noticed you had gotten very bored with everything. I always come in to find you lazing in front of the TV. I was trying to think of why you were like that when before we were on our own, you seemed so...happy. When I went up to our room, I noticed the wedding reception photo and then I think I figured it out.”

Keith listened to each word, only now realizing how it must have looked from the outside. He just thought he was living out their days. He didn’t even fathom that he seemed dissatisfied. His eyes darted to the concrete below and he began to recall what he had been doing. From what he remembered, it was as Lance described. It never occurred to him that his boredom could be interpreted as being bored with his marriage and spouse. Was that why he had done all of this? Keith made sure to give a gentle nod, telling the boy to continue.

“Before we came back from space, we were paladins. We lived close to each other and we were constantly doing something, whether it was hanging out or battling Galra ships. When we came back, you lived with me and my family. There’s a lot of people there and there’s always at least something going on. After seeing how happy you looked at the wedding, I think, you just miss being around people. I mean, you spent so much time in a shack until Shiro crash landed, but right after, you were surrounded by all of us. There wasn’t much silence. And to tell you the truth, I sort of miss it to,” Lance explained, showing a nostalgic smile to his spouse.

Keith was in shock. He had noticed the world around him becoming slow and mundane, but was that really because there was nothing to do? Looking back, he did fondly remember all the exciting times. The paladin training, the food fight, and even the time the castle wanted to kill them. It was exciting, and he was never bored with being up there in the castle.

As for being on Earth, he looked back upon the McClain’s. A happy bunch, with both the main family, and extended family all living together. The arguments over not passing the salt and the screams from the younger ones being heard all throughout as they chased each other. It was loud, it was hectic, and it was fun. He never noticed before but having that taste of chaos, after being alone for so long, was something he craved. And looking at Lance, he seemed to want it just as bad.

Giving a small, but heartfelt smile, Keith lifted a hand to go behind Lance’s head. Pushing it down, he lifted himself by picking up his heels and gave Lance a small peck to his forehead. Once he lowered himself, his hand returned to his side.

Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head feeling that soft peck. Even as Keith’s hand was removed from his head, he stayed with his back bent to register what just happened. Slowly, he stood up straight and looked to Keith with a surprised expression, unsure what to say or do.

“Thanks Lance. It means a lot that you were thinking of me,” Keith said, looking to the building in front of them. “I think you’re right. I do miss the chaos. Perhaps going in to play with the kids might be a good idea after all.”

Lance’s blank face soon grew into a big goofy grin that only appeared when he was really excited.

“Besides, it’s not every day orphans get to meet someone of their own who is actually decently successful. Maybe I would have been better off meeting someone like me back then,” Keith added.

These words both surprised, and saddened Lance. In all the excitement, he had forgotten that Keith was just like those kids. He grew up alone, and probably would have stayed that way had Shiro’s ship not crashlanded back on Earth. A hesitant hand began to raise, and move towards Keith. It was slowly placed on his shoulder, after floating above it, scared of if this was the right thing to do. Lance could feel his husband’s body stiffen from his touch, and soon their eyes met. He looked confused, but also, there was a hidden pain, one that had been inside him since they met. It would never go away, but, it could be countered.

With Lance giving a reassuring smile to him, Keith’s response was the same. Both did not say a word, but a full conversation could be made. Letting a quick breath through his nose, Keith raised his own hand to rest on top of Lance’s.

“Well, there’s no harm in trying,” Keith shrugged.

Lance nodded in agreement, removed his hand and Keith’s was soon by his side once more. The blue paladin took the first steps towards the building, but was stopped by something grabbing onto his hand. Looking behind him, he witnessed Keith quickly trying to make sure they were holding hands. Another smile graced Lance’s lips and he waited for Keith to catch up before walking once more, hand holding the others’ tightly. Both boys headed up the concrete path and to the stairs, the grip on each other getting tighter once the first step up was taken.

“Lance?” Keith gulped, obviously a little nervous.

“Yeah?” Lance responded.

“Did you check if we’re even allowed to see the kids even if we’re not adopting?”

A stiffening body and tightening hand signified to Keith that he hadn’t done any sort of research or preparation. When he tried looking to Lance, the boy only looked away, embarrassed by the mistake he made. Sighing, Keith shook his head at the idiocy.

“Well, whatever happens, happens,” Keith grinned, amused by the mistake.

“Yeah,” Lance drawled, now obviously a little worried.

Keith was quick to catch this unsure mindset, but he knew a way to pick it up.

“Hey Lance,” Keith said with a glance to his spouse. “I say ‘Vol-’. You say…”

Lance finally turned to face Keith, that goofy grin coming back, and a light laugh slipping through. He knew what he was trying to do, and he loved him for it. He also knew exactly how to answer.

 “...Voltron.”


	5. Out of Thin Air

Keeping their hold on each other, the couple braved themselves for what was to come. It was Lance that held the door open for the both of them entering only after Keith. A light chime of a bell signaled their entry. Looking around, the place was pretty quaint. It actually seemed more like a school house than anything. They could both hear the light screams of children as they played with one another. The boys looked to each other with a small smile before a middle aged woman came rushing over from one of the halls. 

“Ah, hello there! Welcome!” The woman exclaimed.

With hair tied back into a bun, she really looked the part she had as the caretaker. However, it could be assumed she had been here quite long, as her hair was already growing full gray streaks. Perhaps the stress just got to her, as she didn’t look much older than 40 or 45.

“I am Ms. Grayson, the caretaker here. How can I help you today?” Ms. Grayson asked, looking to both boys.

The couple looked to each other first before going back to the woman. Keith could see Lance was a little tied up right now with his own worries, so he supposed he could ask her.

“Hi, yes, we were sort of wonder if-” Keith began.

“We were thinking of adopting!” Lance blurted out.

Immediately, a look of pain surfaced. He realized his mistake and he could feel Keith’s intense glare on him without even looking. He didn’t want to look down at him, knowing he would just meet with a pair of angry violet eyes. Ms. Grayson however was more than pleased at the fact that this young couple were thinking of adoption.

“Oh my that’s just wonderful! I can get you started on the papers immediately before having you meet the children!” Ms. Grayson cheered.

“W-wait! Uh...sorry, I said that wrong. I meant that, we were just thinking of adoption, as an option. We’re not entirely sure if we’re ready to be parents,” Lance admitted.

This got Ms. Grayson to show the slight disappointment on her face before turning it back to the friendly business smile she had on before. “I see. Then would you like me to explain the adoption process first?”

“That...would be great, thank you,” Keith finally said. He would go along with this farce. For now.

“Wonderful! Well, the first thing to happen is to start on the basic paperwork. Much of it is forms needed for record keeping as well as background checking. I won’t go into too much detail on those as there are many different ones. As for after the paperwork not involving the child, you would then have to choose the child,” Ms. Grayson explained.

“We would get to meet the child, right?” Lance asked.

A giggle escaped the woman’s mouth before she waved her hand to signal them to follow. She began walking down one of the halls, the screams of children only getting louder. The two boys followed after glancing to each other. Behind her, Keith made sure to slap Lance on the arm for actually lying to the woman.

“Of course you would get to meet them. It’s not a lottery. What we do here is a little special. After all the necessary background checks are in order, we have the couple come in as many times as they are able to, to come join the children in their activities. This allows for the parents to bond with at least one child throughout the days they spend,” Ms. Grayson continued.

The woman stopped in front of a decently large set of double doors. Seemed more like the entry to a school cafeteria than part of an adoption center. The boys stopped and stared at the doors before turning their attention back to Ms. Grayson.

“Within time the parents will have become fond of a certain child, and will choose that child as the one they wish to adopt. After they have chosen the child, they will be informed of any extra information such as allergies, medical concerns, and things of the like. If none of those conflicts with how the parents currently live, then they move on to signing the legal documents in order to add the child to their family register.”

“Adoption really just seems like a lot of paperwork,” Lance muttered.

“Well of course it is. You didn’t just think you could pick up a child like it was a happy meal, right?” Ms. Grayson teased.

Lance blinked once before hearing a snicker from next to him. Of course Keith would get a laugh out of his embarrassment. But neither had actually known so much paperwork was involved in the process. Keith could have guessed about meeting the child, but not about the intensive background checks.

“Ah, I forgot to mention. One part of the background check includes a home inspection as well. We must make sure each child is going to a home that will provide a positive impact on their lives,” Ms. Grayson added with a smile. “Any questions?”

The two boys thought to themselves, trying to think of any they could ask. Lance was actually pretty interested in this. Sure, it was likely his natural curiosity, but just the involvement that went into adopting a child intrigued him.

“This room,” Keith pointed out, staring to the double doors. “It’s the playroom, isn’t it.”

It was Lance’s turn to stare at it, and only now did he register the screams and laughs that had gotten louder since they entered.

“Very observant. Mr…” Ms. Grayson complimented.

“Keith. Keith McClain.”

“Mr. Keith, a pleasure.”

“And I’m Lance McClain,” Lance introduced, holding out a hand.

The woman of course shook the extended hand. “A pleasure Mr. Lance.”

“Ms. Grayson. Are-...would we perhaps be able to do the process a little, backwards?” Lance asked.

Ms. Grayson tilted her head ever so slightly with a confused expression on her face. Lance panicked a little and looked to his husband. While he didn’t really support the idea of lying, it was getting them the results they wanted so far. Giving a slight nod, he mentally urged Lance to explain a little more.

“Well, we’re still really unsure about whether or not we’re ready for such a responsibility. I come from a large family, so I’m a little more used to caring for younger kids. Keith, however, well, his family’s pretty small. And while I might be used to it, I haven’t really been around a young child for quite a bit of time. So, I was thinking, perhaps we could join the kids, and see if we’re actually ready before going through the paperwork.”

Ms. Grayson listened to each word and grew a concerned face for a moment. The boys were apprehensive. They had no idea if that look meant she thought they were sketchy, and would refuse, or if she was only thinking. Her eyes stared them down, studying them; observing them. Lance especially began to grow nervous, as he was never good with staredowns like this. Then, her face morphed into a happy smile. 

“Did you two believe I walked you down here for nothing?” She asked.

Both men were now the ones to stare in confusion. Had she predicted this? Lance leaned down to Keith’s ear and put a hand up to block his mouth.

“I think she can read minds,” Lance whispered.

“I can’t read minds, Mr. Lance.”

“Then how did you know?” Keith asked. 

“This is not the first we have had unsure couples. There have been many couples just like you that are not sure if parenting is right for them. If neither one is used to being around children, it would be hard to tell if one is ready or not, whether they want to adopt or not. And you can’t just go and invade a place with children in order to see for yourself. That’s why the remaining orphanages have started a program that allows couples to play and connect with the children being housed, to allow them to see if they are ready to handle a child. It also allows a couple to subconsciously bond with a child and increases the chance that they will choose to adopt,” she explained.

Keith and Lance were shocked. So they weren’t the only ones the situation they had made up. Keith was especially impressed at the fact they even thought of a program like that. It really made him appreciate the system he never got involved with. A smile cracked onto his face and he looked to Lance who was also smiling.

“Now then, shall we,” Ms. Grayson chimed.

Both men gave nods to her and she nodded back. Turning to the doors, she pulled one of them open, holding it for one of the McClains to grab. Leading them inside, the boys cautiously peered in before moving in fully. The door shut and they stared at the large play area. Eight kids filled the space, some stationary in certain areas, and some running around with each other. Each one had to be prepubescent, and it made them wonder if all the older ones had aged out or been adopted.

“Children~” Ms. Grayson called.

Most stopped to look up and it took a while for a few of them to realize that things were coming to a halt. The couple felt eyes on them. The kids were definitely staring at the two men, wondering why there were in the playroom with them.

Ms. Grayson took note of the reactions. It had been a long time since a couple had come in to actually play with them. So this certainly was a little odd. However, she smiled through it, towards the little ones.

“You have visitors~”

 


	6. Strangers Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely late update. Both me and my editor have been busy for quite some time, mainly my editor. I also hit a writers block a while back on how to leave off this chapter. 
> 
> I will try to get the next one out quickly, but it really depends on my editor's scheduling. Either way, I hope you enjoy! And do be sure to leave a comment! (Don't be afraid to give ideas too, I might end up using them if I can fit them in ^^)

Each child’s head turned to the one that called out to them, though some eyes stayed on the boys. They felt uncomfortable, yes, but oddly excited. Ms. Grayson took one glance to the boys and her smile widened, seeing the anticipation in their expressions.

 “Kids, I would like you to meet the McClain’s. Sirs, would you like to introduce yourselves?” She asked.

 Lance looked to Keith, apprehensive, but the expression he got back was just as bad, if not worse. Some impression they were making. Lance took a stand and puffed out his chest to prepare.

 “I’m Lance,” he put simply in the most anticlimactic manner.

 Keith had to pause a bit to register what Lance had done before going onto his own introduction. “And...I’m Keith.”

 Only silence greeted them and the boys had on nervous grins. Their eyes looked to Ms. Grayson to save them from this situation. However, she seemed to be enjoying all of this. After getting out her giggles, she gave a cough before continuing saying, “And these two are here to see if they’re ready to be parents. For a bit they will be coming over and playing with all of you, and seeing if they can handle having a child. You all remember the other families that came here to do the same thing, right?”

 Each child nodded slowly, though some had to dig in their memory before doing so. It wasn’t exactly a common practice, here, but it happened often enough for even the young ones to remember.

 “And do you remember what we do when there are new people here?” Ms. Grayson questioned.

 The children all looked at each other for a moment before putting down whatever they were doing to line up in front of Ms. Grayson and the McClain’s. Both men were impressed on how rehearsed this seemed, and they stared down at the children, awaiting their words.

 “Now, starting from Richard,” Ms. Grayson sang.

 The first boy to step forward, had light blond hair and light brown eyes that complimented his fair complexion. “Hi, I’m Richie, and I am 7 years old.”

 Each child went down the line, reciting their names and their ages. While Lance was caught up in the adorableness of their little lines, Keith made sure to commit each child to memory. After Richie, was Jasmine, a 9 year old with dirty blond hair, lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Then came Aaron, 6 years old of Asian descent with messy black hair and deep brown eyes. Next was Chuckie, a 10 year old with naturally red hair and pale blue eyes. After him was a pair of fraternal twins named Alexandria and Andrew, both 9. While fraternal, they looked almost identical, with black hair, a warm brown skin tone, dark brown eyes, and they both even had glasses. Then again, Alex was holding a book, so perhaps he just needed reading glasses. Poppy was a girl of 6, who had a head full of dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a deep brown skin tone. Lastly, was Jace, who was 7 years old, had a medium brown head of wavy hair tied in a ponytail, and blue green eyes plus a pale complexion.

 Keith knew it best to learn their names quickly and he would make sure to write them down for Lance to reference. But while it seemed like Lance was just idling by, he was more noticing the sort of ‘aura’ they put off. Being able to read something like that was a skill Lance realized he had later on during his time as a paladin after he learned not to trust every pretty face that turned up in the galaxy. For example, Jace seemed to be the most distant of the bunch, while it was obvious Alexandria and Andrew seemed very close. It would be hard to be with them separately.

 There was a light silence before Ms. Grayson broke it with, “Very good, everyone. Now, Lance and Keith will join you in a moment. For now, just go back to free time~” Various responses were heard, ranging from “Kay” to just a curt nod. Once all children were preoccupied with their activities, the caretaker turned back to the husbands.

 “Now in this program, you will simply go around playing with each child, making sure to keep playtime equal, and I will also let you participate in handing out meals, as well as putting them to bed, depending on when you are here. Feel free to come here alone if one of you has prior commitments. Any help is always appreciated. However, I must warn you, it might take a bit for them to warm up to you. After all, they are the ones remaining here. Most kids in this facility were aged out, so many don’t exactly have high hopes. So do be considerate and try not to force anything, if you would?”

 “Of course ma’am,” Keith smiled. He could understand a bit where they were coming from. Though, anyone in their right mind would.

 “They’re all pretty young, huh,” Lance noted, glancing to the kids.

 Ms. Grayson got a somber look on her face and stared out at the play area. “Yes, they are. Many of them were abandoned at birth. Most were left on the doorstep here with no indication on their parents. Others came here due to tragic incidents that left them with no family. There was a large gap between them and the other children. The next age above them was already 14.”

 Both Keith and Lance now stared at the kids. So that was the story. But it especially resonated with Keith. Most of them, while running around and playing, probably had a decent grasp of why they were here. This might lead them to be more apprehensive about new people. But, they felt that in due time they would be able to speak with the kids like Ms. Grayson was.

 “I feel over time they will warm up to you both. Alright, would either of you like to try interacting with the children?” Ms. Grayson asked with a tilt of her head.

 The husbands looked to each other and it seemed like a silent argument was going on between them. Lance quickly made his move by stepping behind Keith and giving a nice shove to his back. Keith stumbled forward then glared back at the man.

 “It’s all yours, buddy. Go have a bonding moment,” Lance mocked.

 Keith knew that Lance was referencing that one time when they first started out as paladins. Ever since finally admitting that they had a bonding moment, the blue paladin never ceased to crack jokes and use it as a sore spot for Keith. It was an annoying commonality in their home and Keith had hoped he would knock it off outside it. Obviously he misjudged him. With a groan, Keith stepped forward a little more and looked towards the children, unsure of how to approach. The kids seemed a little preoccupied with each other, but that’s when he noticed Jace, who was a little off to the side. He came off as the loner type, not liking a lot of commotion at once. But, he seemed satisfied with being alone.

 In a sense, Jace seemed the most like him. Or, at least how he used to be. Walking towards the boy, he noticed he was drawing with a number of broken crayons. Once close enough, he could see he was actually drawing all the other kids in a happy little line. It was sweet. Keith knelt down, opposite to Jace, and the young one looked up, slightly confused. He also hid his drawing with his arm, as if embarrassed.

 “You’re...Jace, right?” Keith asked with a tilt of his head.

 Jace nodded, and studied the male in front of him. Of course Keith was nervous, and immediately turned back to Lance who was watching from the sidelines. The blue paladin motioned with his hands to keep going, and to try and initiate more conversation. With an unsure nod, Keith turned back and looked down to the corner of the paper, poking out from beneath the child’s arm.

 “You’re an artist, I see. I wish I could draw,” Keith noted.

 “Ev...Everybody can draw,” Jace responded.

 “Really now?”

 Another nod from Jace.

 “What makes you say that?” Keith inquired.

 “You learn. You...can be real good at it from the start. But even if you are bad...you just draw and draw. And then you get good.”

 “I guess you’re right about that. But no one really ever showed me, and I think it’s too late now.”

 “It’s never too late. You….you can do it if you try to do it!”

 The attempt to encourage was absolutely adorable, and it was hard for Keith not to grin. He had grown soft over the years, that was for sure. However, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. “Well, in that case, do you mind if I try with you?”

 Jace stared at the adult, a little wide eyed. Ms. Greyson, on the other hand, was waiting with baited breath on if Jace would accept. Jace was one of the hardest children to communicate with. Even the other children had problems speaking with him, aside from Richie, who seemed to provide Jace with comfort. But perhaps a similar soul like Keith’s could get him to open up more.

 To the delight of the caretaker, Jace nodded, the moved his arm to grab a sheet of paper from the end of the table, as well as to drag over some crayons.

 Keith gave a gentle smile and thanked the boy, before beginning to draw. He wasn’t good at drawing, but he could at least do crude stick figures with clothes. Either way, it caught Jace’s attention.

 “What will you draw?” Jace asked.

 Keith had already dragged a green, red, blue, black, yellow, purple, and orange crayon over to the side of his paper by the time Jace had asked. Glancing up first, he looked back to Lance, who was slowly inching away from Ms. Grayson and over to the other kids. “You were drawing your family, right?”

 Jace nodded once, looking down at his own page.

 Keith turned back to Jace with a fond smile. “So I figured I should draw mine as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the misleading title. It was a decision made by a number of my friends and they decided through vote to go with the meme-iest one. If you were expecting a Desperate Housewives AU or something like that, I'm afraid this is not the case. So again, I'm REALLY sorry. But, if you do want some major domestic household klance fluff, then you've certainly come to the right place!
> 
> Please do comment and leave feedback as this is my first true fanfiction so I would like to improve as much as I can for the future!


End file.
